1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine and, more particularly, to a prize-dispensing apparatus for a game machine.
2. Related Prior Art
A crane machine (or “claw machine”) includes a claw and a crane inserted in a booth. Prizes such as dolls and 3C products are inserted in the booth. In operation, the claw is moved to a position above a desired one of the prizes by the crane, lowered and then closed to grab the desired prize. Then, the claw is raised, moved to a position above a chute by the crane, and opened to drop the desired prize onto the chute so that the prize slips out of the booth along the chute and is claimed.
A solenoid and an iron core are used to control the closing and open end of the claw. The design of the iron core could cause inadequate closing or/and open end of the claw. The solenoid could be too hot to provide the claw with a proper force for grabbing the desired prize. In either case, the desired prize could fall from the claw before the claw arrives in the position above the chute. To solve this problem, the solenoid is provided with a stronger current, or the solenoid is made with a larger number of turns. However, both solutions consume more electricity and produce more heat that could overheat the solenoid.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.